


【超&蝙|友情混邪向】世界最佳搭档不可拆

by FalseLover



Series: 甜文合集 [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Other, 友情以上
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: 超露+WonderBat，混乱沙雕，全民CP粉。——今天的女神也在和已婚男士抢对象呢。伪superbat戴露戴真友情，实际配对为超露、BW，外观CP混邪。2020.6.22首发LOFTER，存档。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Lois Lane, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne
Series: 甜文合集 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913971
Kudos: 2





	【超&蝙|友情混邪向】世界最佳搭档不可拆

今天的超人与蝙蝠侠又在一起值班。  
今天的戴安娜和露易丝又相约咖啡厅。  
今天的热门CP又是superbat登顶呢。  
戴安娜与露易丝对视一眼，一切尽在不言中。  
有一个超级英雄男友是一个听起来很酷炫，实际上很糟心的事。尤其这位男友来自全世界最正经的超级英雄团体，是其中最正经的人，还有一个跟他正经程度不相上下的搭档，雪上加霜的是，这对搭档世界闻名。  
如果你没能从上面一段话中看出什么问题，那么让亲身经历者给你解释一下：一个正经团体的正经英雄绝对不会无缘无故地暴露自己的婚姻情况；而正经媒体采访正经人绝对不会询问他对粉丝臆想的看法，哪怕这些臆想非常流行；在同框即官宣，对视即实锤的世界，公认的最佳搭档就是公认的最佳情侣。  
所以，原配什么时候能站起来啊！  
在这方面，戴安娜与露易丝非常有共同语言。毕竟他们同为世界最佳搭档的受害人，和“情敌”组的CP都比真爱排名高——没错，超人与神奇女侠的天神组，和布鲁斯与露易丝的一见钟情组，居然还能排进前十——他们对于这世事无常实在是太有体会了。  
哎，面对这种纯情温柔or浪漫傲娇，除了虚假的绯闻之外没有任何缺点的男朋友，你除了原谅他还能怎么办？  
答曰：送他一顶只有聪明人能看见的同款帽子。  
——咳咳，两位女神当然没这么小心眼。她们被组成CP真的是意外，起码在开始的时候是意外。  
这两位的友谊其实开始得远在superbat诞生之前。正义联盟的家属见面会上，她们一见钟、一见如故，促膝长谈，从此奠定了一起吐槽对象的独属于女孩们的革命友谊。谁让克拉克和布鲁斯都如此表里不一的戏精，而办公室恋爱又总是充满了戏剧性呢？内外兼修的男人不好找，能一起开睡衣趴的女孩子更是要好好珍惜啊！  
那个时候，正义联盟还是一个单纯的非营利性义工组织，紧身衣还是一种为了方便行动而准备的运动装，大众的有色眼镜还没有对准正直的英雄们——直到露易丝跟戴安娜吐槽了一篇打着兄弟旗号的纯爱小说，“……我跟克拉克都没有他俩腻歪！”  
浑身上下都写着正经二字的女侠听后沉默良久，困惑地问，“关系好的朋友之间这样不是很正常吗？”  
“哪里正常了？！”露易丝抓狂，“你身边有哪对朋友会这么相处啊？——天堂岛不算！”  
“超人与蝙蝠侠。”女侠回答。  
“……”  
戴安娜对着露易丝的电脑屏幕点了点，“你看：用对方的杯子喝水——他们虽然没这么做，但是他们交换了对方标志的杯子；毫无必要的搂搂抱抱——除了空中救援，他们出个差回来都会抱一下；还有送花——蝙蝠送卡尔的生日礼物还在孤独堡垒养着呢，你应该也见过。我觉得这书里写的也不算过分啊。”  
“……”露易丝一脸恍惚，“戴安娜……”  
戴安娜伸手在她面前摇了摇，“回魂啦，你怎么了？”  
“……我觉得我们被欺骗了感情。”她狠狠抱住女侠，埋胸，掉眼泪，一气呵成。  
戴安娜不知所措地抚着她的肩膀，“小路，小路你没事吧！卡尔不是这种人，我可以向你保证。”  
“……”露易丝深吸一口气抬起头来，眼角还悬着泪，“可是——这么一想还挺带感的。”  
戴安娜：？？？不是很懂你们文字工作者。  
许久之后。  
“所以你说实话，当时你往我身上扑是不是为了占便宜？”戴安娜戳了戳露易丝的面膜。  
露易丝立刻摸上亚马逊公主不添加任何化学用品的纯天然美颜，“戴安娜你变了，你不再是我那个纯洁好骗的好公主了！”  
“呵，有你这个大染缸在，金刚钻都能给泡成黑曜石。”戴安娜一把抓住她的手，“我现在都怀疑卡尔是不是被你拐卖了——说，你当年吃了他多少豆腐？”  
露易丝装可怜，“不多不多，也就足够让我愧疚到给他个名分的量吧。”  
戴安娜痛心疾首，“我们联盟里水灵灵的一颗大白菜，一不注意，就这么被你给拱了！”  
可惜的是，当初的戴安娜还是一个乖乖女，这辈子做过的最叛经离道的事就是离家出走，并不能充分认识到人世间的险恶，不知道某些小姑娘表面上看起来是被正规媒体寄托重望的台柱子，实际是被红娘机构扫地出门的女疯子。就这样，一个举世难寻的纯洁少女就这么被带入了磕CP的大坑——而且那CP的其中一方还是她自己对象。  
只磕蝙超是她最后的坚持！  
“你这是自欺欺人，”露易丝把最新报纸上的超人公主抱头条推过来，“虽然体力不是衡量上下的唯一标准，但起码是最重要的标准好吗，氪星人在这方面的优势无人能及。”她补充，“而且我觉得压超人有可能影响后半辈子的幸福。”  
也许每个人都有为了爱情不顾一切的潜力，哪怕那并不是你自己的爱情。感觉三观收到了挑战的戴安娜奋起反击，“小路，你听说过红太阳吗？蝙蝠洞里可有专门的房间。而且我不觉得蝙蝠能接受主导权旁落，决定一段关系的主要因素还是要看性格，显然卡尔才是会让步的那个。”  
“克拉克只是性格温柔，并不是软弱！而且布鲁斯可能并不像你以为的那么强势，起码他们两个吵架的时候胜率是对半分的。”露易丝感觉自己现在比争普利策的时候还要激动，“布鲁斯性格内敛，克拉克一直是这段关系中主动出击的那个。”  
戴安娜冷哼，“凭什么上位就不能高冷内敛了？而且卡尔那个什么都不懂的小男孩哪来的本事主动出击？怕不是撩人不自知吧！”  
逆CP之仇不共戴天！两人用眼神激烈交锋，最后达成了一致意见——就让实践来检验真理吧！  
从此superbat横空出世，两位太太各顶半边天，引得无数豪杰见猎心喜纷纷下场，一时间百花齐放，欣欣向荣。  
“……”  
“……”  
窥屏许久的两位创世功臣相顾无言。  
“其实……我觉得无差也挺好的？”露易丝感觉脸有点疼。  
戴安娜诚实地点头，“无差好吃！”  
在粮食面前，两人握手言和，“强强清水文本来也没必要争上下嘛~”  
——“但是开车就不一样了！”  
新一轮的战斗即将打响。  
今天的瞭望塔。  
超人顶着蝙蝠侠凶狠的瞪视把他手边的咖啡换成了牛奶，高举手机上阿尔弗雷德的短信作为尚方宝剑，笑得万分纯良，“我们总不能辜负老人家的一片好心吧，B？”  
蝙蝠侠在护目镜下翻了一个大大的白眼，关闭哥谭的监控，黑进卢瑟集团看了一圈。在红披风黯然褪色之前自然地拿起了杯子。  
一旁的超人高兴得上窜三厘米绕椅飞行一周，赶在蝙蝠侠开嘲讽前指了指屏幕上的以往战斗录像，“不知道你注意了没，我感觉近来民众对我们热情了好多，每次联盟战斗后都有好多人围上来。”说到这里，他看向蝙蝠侠，“还有好多人拿着你的周边来找我签名呢——我就说人们会喜欢你的！你那么好！”  
蝙蝠侠手指动了动，良心发现没有攻击小镇男孩的三观。  
而对此一无所知的超人还在兴奋，“或许你可以多和人们接触一下，这不会太影响你的神秘感的。”  
“……嗯。”  
“我上次出差发现了几种外星植物，放在孤独堡垒了，你有空去看看？”  
“好。”  
“那周末我们一起去肯萨斯聚餐？”  
“我会把时间空出来的。”蝙蝠侠拿着空杯子起身，“帮我看一下监控，我去取点……”  
“牛奶！”超人抢答，“你知道我绝对不会说谎的。”  
蝙蝠侠抿着唇走了。离开监控室，他打开臂甲上的便携计算机，迅速黑进小记者的手机电脑封掉了superbat的可能路径——克拉克那么单纯，还是不要让他被吓到。至于露易丝会不会哪天磕上头了舞到真人面前？那就谁娶的媳妇谁自己受着吧！作为搭档我已经尽力了。他不情不愿地拿着牛奶回了监控室。  
后来露易丝在榜上发现自己和戴安娜的CP后震惊到掉帧，本着独受惊不如众受惊的处事原则，她第一时间拉了好姐妹戴安娜下水。  
“你看！我还是把你泡到手了！”她欢呼。  
女侠立刻开始反击，“就你？写文的绝对是被你的公关形象给糊弄了，你这样的还能泡别人？自己对象都往外推！”她迅速浏览了一下全文，“……你别说，除了OOC之外，写的挺好。”她近来进化成打字机的手蠢蠢欲动，“我有点……”  
露易丝已经心有灵犀地端上了键盘。  
暗搓搓进行报复的蝙蝠侠发现，那两位磕自家人CP的神仙女子居然就这么毫无障碍地接受了自己的同人，甚至热情地投入了创作。他冷静的表情顿时有点绷不住。  
“B？”超人疑惑地看着搭档的表情，“你没事吧？”  
蝙蝠侠关闭页面叹息一声，“没事……我只是觉得有些人还是要慢慢了解。”  
“所以我以后可以经常来哥谭吗？”虽然并不清楚发生了什么，但是依然要争取权利的超人见缝插针。  
“不！”蝙蝠侠条件反射后顿了顿，“……你可以提前跟我说一声。”  
蝙蝠洞里的阿福十分欣慰：老爷终于长大了，不仅成了家还会招呼小伙伴了！人生圆满.jpg


End file.
